Final Fantasy VII : Sliding Doors
by Blaze163
Summary: What difference would a few millimeters make? Say, if Cloud's sneak attack at Nibelhiem had pierced a heart? Such a minor change reveals a whole new tale for Cloud, Tifa, Zack and Aerith. Rated M 'cause my stories tend to up that way eventually anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

His chest was pounding, his breathing erratic, muscles aching as he ran through the streets, leaping over burning debris from the crumbling houses in his frantic search for survivors. He had seen many things on his travels, but never such dark hearted butchery of innocent civilians. Dozens of good people lay dead in his path, cut down by either the inferno or the lethal blade of the madman that now stalked these streets. Many still burned in their doorways, the smell of scorched flesh filling his head, a smell he would never forget and hoped with every fibre of his being was never inflicted on anyone else. This was more than death. This was the stench of treachery.

Stumbling into the main square, he was filled with hope at the sight that awaited him. A small group of survivors had escaped the blaze, running for the safety of the outskirts, carrying the wounded with them. A young man knelt down beside a dying young woman, his fingertips aglow as his healing magic pulsed through her body, creating energy barriers to stop the internal bleeding threatening her life. Her breathing slowed and she smiled at her benefactor as he moved on to another, an old man with huge gashes across his chest, led in a pool of blood as he struggled to hang on to his life. The young man cursed as he found his spell to be too little too late, his strength waning leaving him unable to continue.

A scream pierced the nightmare and everyone whirled to face the source, instantly regretting it. The silver haired madman's impossibly long blade impaled another innocent man through the chest, dark crimson seeping along the viciously sharp edge as the victim choked and struggled in his last few moments, cast aside with a deft flick of the madman's wrist as his body became nought but an empty shell.

The silver haired murderer turned to face them, raising his arm to send out powerful magical orbs that sought out the terrified survivors as they ran for the town's exit. The glowing ice blue orbs thudded into the innocents as they dove for cover, vaporising flesh and bone as the few survivors fell to the floor, survivors no more. One last orb hurtled towards the kneeling healer as he screamed his rage into the sky, leaping to his feet and deflecting the deadly magic with his vast blade. The sword barely withstood the onslaught, the steel left scorched but its wielder unharmed, his breath ragged as his efforts to save the town began to take their toll, now found to be mostly in vain.

He turned to look upon them and his lips curled into a twisted smile. He knew he could finish them at any moment, but what would be the sport in that? Besides, he had more important matters to attend to. He turned into the flames and strode through with no fear, as if he knew the flames themselves feared him.

***

Chapter One - Reprisal

Deep within the twisted paths of Mount Nibel, a lone Shinra grunt charged recklessly along ancient paths he knew from painful experience to be dangerous. But only one danger was on his mind, the danger she must be in at that very moment. He clutched his standard issue assault rifle, now low on ammo thanks to the many monsters that pursued him, knowing that his chances of making a difference were slim at best given who his opponent would be, but he would face him nonetheless. He had promised, so long ago.

***

She had been foolish to challenge him. Brave beyond measure, but foolish. Only fortune had prevented her from meeting her doom, and had not been enough to save her from serious injury. His healing magic had been enough to keep her alive, for now at least. She still had the spirit to insult him. Whatever kept her in this world, it was stronger than the thoughtless rage of her attacker. Drawing his Buster Sword, the dark haired warrior stepped through the doors, preparing to face his old friend. One way or another, this would end here and now.

***

The core of the mako reactor shook with the sounds of the battle of champions blazing within. As he ran to the aid of his friend, the cacophony reached its climax and the dark haired warrior was sent flying through the steel doors leading to the core, his blade spinning into the room and burying itself in one of the thick cables stemming from the mako infusion chambers. Shielding himself from the blast, the guard ran to the side of his badly wounded friend, grabbing bandages from the pouch at his hip.

"Zack, are you alright? What can I do to help?" the young guard stuttered, his nerves close to breaking point. The young man brushed the dark hair from his friend's eyes, hair now matted with blood from multiple wounds. Zack nodded slowly, struggling to sit up as he took the bandages from his friend. He pointed towards his sword with a bloodied finger, knowing his friend would understand.

"What about Tifa? Is she alright?"

"I see there's no distracting you, Cloud. Maybe if we get out of this alive, you can tell me the whole story. She's wounded, but stable. Take care of Sephiroth for me. I'll keep her safe for you."

With that Cloud wrenched his friend's treasured Buster Sword from the power cables, struggling to carry the immensely heavy blade. With hatred and vengeance burning bright in his eyes, he stepped through the broken doors, most likely to his own death, staring up at the man who had been his hero.

***

With an almost deafening crash, the metallic statue was hurled to the floor, revealing the true purpose of the reactor's core. Encased in faintly glowing liquid, the creature contained within the tube was unlike anything that had ever been seen, a twisting, warped wall of exposed flesh and veins, cruel eyes completing a cold, emotionless face, wrapped in strangely delicate white hair. Hair just like that of his target.

Sephiroth. The legendary Soldier First Class said to be impossible to defeat. His long sword by his side, the means by which much of the town had been brutally murdered, the silver blade dripping with blood, probably that of Tifa and Zack. The blood of his closest friends, apparantly so worthless to Sephiroth that it didn't even necessitate cleaning the blade. Much like the blood of his mother, who had been found among the dead back in Nibelhiem.

Sephiroth had not even noticed him, stood there talking to whatever the creature within the tank was. Perhaps the opportunity Cloud needed. He let his rage fill his every thought. He thought of Zack, brave defender of the innocent who lay dying in the next room. His mother, his only family, everyone he had ever known from childhood, torn apart before his very eyes. Tifa, the girl who never left his thoughts, gravely injured and in need of the heroic rescue he had promised her under the stars that night.

His anger overflowed and unlocked powers within him he never knew existed. Lifting the sword almost effortlessly, he thrust it deep into his enemy, piercing straight through Sephiroth's entire body and into the glass of the containment tank. He felt the blade tear through vital organs, blood gushing forth from both sides of the wound, trickling down the side of the glass. As Sephiroth gasped in shock, Cloud forced the blade even further into his back, twisting it to increase the pain.

"This is for my family. My friends. My town. I looked up to you. You were my hero as a child. Now you'll die as nothing more than a murderer."

As Cloud retracted the bloodied tip of the Buster Sword, his fallen hero turned to face him, reaching for his sword to strike back. Before he could enact his vengeance, Cloud swung his blade down from high in one final powerful strike, watching the shock spark in Sephiroth's eyes as the sharp edge of the sword dealt the finishing blow, slicing cleanly through flesh and bone from shoulder to hip. The glow in his enemy's eyes slowly dimmed as he grasped at the air, falling to his knees as his heartbeat began to fail, his last few moments spent staring into the face of his killer.

***

Sirens wailed through the highest levels of Shinra Tower as men in white coats scrambled to confirm what they prayed was just rumour. Red alarm lights flashed through the entire medical facility, the tension so immense even the senior staff seemed moments away from screaming. Dozens of computer banks whirred and hummed as satellites were repositioned to survey the scene. As one lowly technician rerouted the images to the vast main display along the north wall, tension gave way to despair, the whole room suddenly silent.

The internal cameras mounted high on the walls of the mako reactor had recorded every moment. From the fight with Zack to his last agonising breaths, these were the final moments of the most powerful warrior to have ever lived. The composite of thousands of hours of research in biotechnology, Cetran history, martial arts, every aspect that had made him a legend. But now there was no doubt. Though his closest rival had failed, one lowly grunt had suceeded.

Sephiroth was dead.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Regeneration

His task completed, his rage fuelled strength began to fade. His arms grew weaker, the sword suddenly much too heavy to carry. He let it drop with a thud next to the body of his prey, now cold and lifeless on the floor, surrounded by blood. As he staggered back to his friends, he felt a great wave of satisfaction crash over him. The man who had caused the death of so many innocent people had been put to death. His family had been avenged. And his friends were safe.

Zack nodded in respect as he struggled to his feet, now wrapped in bandages, his breathing slowed. His eyes revealed his intense internal conflict, both relieved and distressed. Though the battle was necessary, he had still lost a friend and idol. He had failed in his duty to deal with Sephiroth himself, had lost the battle, and had almost paid for his failure with his life.

"Thanks Cloud. I owe you one. Your girl's safe, just like I promised. She should be coming around soon. Go to her. You're the hero this time, after all."

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, reaching up to release the clasps on his helmet and casting it aside, his blonde spiky hair flattened and dripping with sweat from his exertions. He wiped away the worst with his sleeve and knelt beside Tifa, still out cold but in no immediate danger. He moved her back to a more comfortable position, resting her against one of the mako infusion pods, and her eyes slowly flickered open. She looked up at him and blinked a few times, smiling as he came into focus.

"You came to save me, didn't you? Just like you promised." she whispered, her voice weak. He nodded and smiled back.

"Sorry I was a little late."

She gazed longingly into his deep blue eyes and her smile broadened. "You came for me when I was in a pinch. That's all that matters." She winced as she pulled herself up to kiss him softly, smiled, slumped against the pod and closed her eyes, unable to stay awake a moment longer.

Zack stumbled over to join them and began casting his healing spell on her, the shimmering green light surging into her wounds, binding them together. It was still only a temporary measure, she would require a proper medical facility to fully recover, but this would keep her stable for a few hours. Zack's injuries would also require medical attention, but the sheer grit granted to him by his training in Soldier seemed enough to keep him on his feet for now. As Tifa slept, the friends surveyed the scene in the core, silently paying their respects to the man Sephiroth had been before this all began.

Zack reached for his sword, wincing as the pain in his ribs flared, looking upon his fallen comrade. Such a tragic loss, not only to Shinra and Soldier, but the world. Fear of this man had prevented wars that would have cost thousands of lives, put an end to the conflict with Wutai, inspired many young men to join Soldier and protect the innocent. They could only hope that the newscasters honoured the man Sephiroth had been instead of portraying him as nothing more that a psychopathic murderer. Even after a tradegy such as this, he still deserved some honour. Zack reached down and gently brushed his old friend's eyes closed, returning his sword to the straps on his back and turning to leave in silence.

Cloud could understand why his friend was in conflict, but he certainly did not share Zack's desire for things to be different. As far as he was concerned, this man had brutally murdered innocent civilians. Not just strangers either. These people had been his friends, his family, his entire origins, ripped from this world without remorse. It was true he never knew Sephiroth as well as Zack. Firsts tended to keep to themselves, they rarely socialised with the grunts, save for Zack of course. But no legends from his past were enough to balance what Sephiroth had done here today. He was a murderer. Nothing more. Cloud felt no remorse as he turned to leave, only satisfaction. He resolved to keep this feeling to himself, if only for the sake of Zack's feelings, but he knew Tifa would understand. She had lost just as much, her family, her home, her childhood friends, everything. All they had now was each other.

He smiled as he left the core, watching as Shinra medical staff swarmed into the facility to load Tifa onto a stretcher and escort Zack to the helicopters waiting to take them to Midgar. They would be ok. For now that was enough. He took his place by Tifa's side as she was lifted into the medical helicopter, clutching her hand as she slept. She may only have him left, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that was enough.

***

Nobody would have volunteered for this task. Speaking to professor Hojo was never an exciting prospect at the very best of times. Now it was the very worst of times, and a lowly security guard was tasked with informing the professor that Sephiroth had been killed. The legendary hero had just been confirmed dead by field medical teams sent to investigate the Nibelhiem incident. Their reports had just been recieved from the core of the mako reactor, where they confirmed what internal security cameras had shown, the apparantly invincible Sephiroth impaled through the back by the weapon of his comrade Zack Fair, a fellow Soldier.

Information was sketchy for such lowly members of the company as himself, but rumours had begun to spread around that Zack wasn't actually the killer. The rumours said that another lowly guard had taken Zack's sword after the Soldier had been defeated and caught Sephiroth off guard. These rumours were mostly dismissed, after all how could a grunt sneak up on Sephiroth, especially with a weapon like the Buster Sword? Zack was well known for the size of his weapon of choice, most of the security force at least knew of him, if not knew him personally as he alone made the effort to get to know the grunts. No way a grunt could kill a Soldier.

He knocked on professor Hojo's door and stood to attention. How he was ever getting through this meeting was beyond him. As the footsteps beyond the door grew closer, he swallowed his fear and sucked in his chest. The life of the grunt was never easy. But this was the time to show his mettle.

***

The sight of Midgar used to fill Shinra troops with pride. The sight of the immense Shinra Tower rising from the very centre of the city was always a grand reminder of Shinra's achievements, their technical marvels such as the mako reactors powering the city, greatly increasing the quality of life for the citizens of Midgar, bringing peace and stability to thousands.

To feel a part of such an organisation once filled Zack with a sense of purpose. Today it filled him only with sadness. Returning to headquarters as the man rumoured to have killed Sephiroth, a hero to all. Nobody believed that Cloud had dealt the final blow. Perhaps this was for the best. Killing Sephiroth would no doubt attract much unwanted attention from those who had idolised him, his many fan clubs, the Shinra executives. Everyone would want answers, maybe even reprisals for the death of their hero, especially since Shinra would no doubt cover up the truth of Nibelhiem from everyone. At least the general populace would lack the courage to fight a Soldier First Class. Cloud would be torn apart.

Tearing his eyes from the tower, he looked over at Cloud, his uniform singed from the fire but otherwise unharmed, sat by Tifa's stretcher, clutching her hand as she slept. Her injuries were severe but nothing the Shinra medical staff couldn't handle. It would seem she was the girl Cloud had mentioned from time to time, the girl from his village who occupied his thoughts. It was wonderful that he had someone. Pulling his phone from a pocket on his uniform, he found a message waiting for him. It warmed his heart to see it was from his own sweetheart.

'My flowers are getting quite popular. The cart was almost empty coming home this afternoon. Maybe I should set up a store at my church. See you soon!'

She'd signed with a kiss as always, knowing it would make him smile. He had been so caught up in his personal turmoil he had almost forgotten he'd be able to see her again. No matter what happened, he'd survived to spend another day with her. She would make everything alright again. She always did.

***

The medical staff had been ready and waiting on the helipads for thier arrival, rushing Tifa off to the most advanced facilities in the world, with Cloud refusing to leave her side of course, insisting that he would report for a medical exam as soon as he knew she was safe. Zack slowly made his way towards his own medical support, his legs still uneasy. He could see his friends Tseng and Cissnei across the pad, members of the Turks he had worked with before, waiting to see him arrive safely home. Cissnei waved sweetly at him, her long crimson hair whipping wildly in the winds that buffetted the tower, with Tseng opting for a simple nod. After all that had happened, it was good to know he still had friends.

The medics scanned him fully and decided that his natural regenerative abilities, already enhanced by his mako infusion as a member of Soldier, would be enough for a good recovery. They instructed him to rest and relax, insisting they would put in an order for some well earned vacation time to his superiors. As they left for the medical wing, Zack looked back to see the second chopper arrive, and the president had come down to meet it personally. No doubt it carried Sephiroth's body. No doubt he was to be given a hero's funeral.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Contemplation

After a few more thorough scans to confirm that his injuries were regenerating sufficiently, Zack had been ordered to rest and relax in the medical wing, not to leave until he had been fully debriefed by his superiors, nor was he to discuss the events of Nibelhiem with anyone. The matter had been deemed classified, top level clearance only. Clearly the executives wanted to keep everything quiet. A part of him understood why they might want to keep Sephiroth's death a secret. The loss of their greatest warrior would make Shinra weak in the eyes of their enemies, such as the remnants of Wutai just waiting for an opening to attack.

But on the other hand, innocent blood had been spilled. The devastated town of Nibelhiem deserved better than to be brushed under the rug like they weren't important, no matter how it affected Shinra's security. These people had been murdered, Cloud's family and friends. What of Tifa? Was she to be simply swept away to conceal the truth?

Still, this was all just conjecture for now. After all, Shinra didn't even have his report yet. He was just imagining things, Tifa would be fine. She had Cloud to protect her. He would never let her be harmed, he would tear down the tower and everyone within to defend her. Once he had given his report the people of Nibelhiem would be honoured the way they deserved. But this seemed to be a no win situation. If the truth was revealed, Shinra could be crippled and Cloud thrown to an angry mob. If Shinra covered it up, they would protect their own interests, but at the cost of the people of Nibelhiem, and no doubt placing the future of the survivors in jeapordy, including Cloud, Tifa and himself.

Stop it, he told himself. Overanalyzing this was stressing him out, not what he needed when trying to recover from serious physical and emotional trauma. He pressed the call button by his bed and demanded the return of his phone. While the green clad orderly initally refused, an oath that he would not discuss his mission with anyone finally won Zack his phone. He saw he had a message from Cissnei waiting for him, but that could wait for now. He had someone else to call. Someone who was better for him than any medical facility.

***

It only took a few hours for the doctors to work their magic on Tifa's injuries, and soon she found herself recovering in the medical wing. Zack had been called to the Soldier floor shortly after she had regained consciousness, taking Cloud with him as directed. They hadn't been gone long but she was already uneasy. Shinra had just taken everything from her. She didn't want to be anywhere near them ever again.

Still, they had saved her. Well, Cloud had. And he was with Shinra. So they weren't all bad. And Zack had been nothing but kind to her. Cloud had told her of Zack's use of curative magic in an effort to stabilise her back in the reactor. While it was true that Sephiroth had been responsible for the calamity that robbed her of her town, her friends, her entire life. But perhaps there were a few more good people in here. The medics that cared for her, the helicopter pilot that had flown them here all the way from Nibelhiem. Zack had spoken of friends he had here, people he had served with on many missions that he cared for.

Maybe she should not tar all of Shinra with the same brush as Sephiroth. Perhaps those who did whatever was done to him to turn him mad, maybe the executives that allowed it all, but maybe the people of the company were just normal people trying to get by. She couldn't hate them for that.

But nor could she ever forgive those responsible for her suffering and the death of her father. Sephiroth was dead, apparantly struck down by Cloud which she found somewhat difficult to believe, but there were others that must be held responsible for their crimes. One day they would be brought to justice. The people of Nibelhiem could never redt in peace while their killers roamed free. She could not allow that.

***

The Soldier barracks floor was in turmoil. With key members of the command structure still missing and rumours of Sephiroth's death had naturally begun to spread. Zack was now the sole active Soldier First Class, with Angeal dead and Genesis still rogue. The entire floor was packed with the remaining members of Soldier, recalled from across the globe to be on hand should the situation escalate out of control. Zack saw the chaos in their eyes as they wandered around aimlessly, waiting for further orders. He called for attention and the entire floor snapped to rigid posture, their focus entirely on him.

"I'm sure you're all worried, gentlemen. We're on our way to report right now, you'll all be informed of what you need to know shortly. Until then, I suggest you find something a little more constructive to do with your time. Kunsel, you here?" Zack bellowed, making sure everyone heard him. A young man in a purple Second Class uniform stepped forward and nodded to his old friend. "Kunsel, take these greenhorns into the holographic training room. Set up some sort of exercise, maybe a large scale attack on the Shinra building, been a while since we've run them through that. You've got my authorisation to use the room. Keep them busy until they can be more useful."

Kunsel saluted his friend and superior, and began to lead the others through the doors on the far side of the floor. The crowd murmured quietly to themselves as they left but at least they would be making use of their time. Zack allowed himself a grin. Even with all that was happening, they still knew how to follow orders. He pointed towards the office and led the way.

***

At the peak of the tower, president Shinra sat at his desk, his senior staff gathered around him, his head resting in his palms as he ran over the facts one final time. This was a situation they had all hoped would never happen. The loss of Sephiroth would have been hard enough, but for him to have taken out almost an entire town with him was beyond disasterous. What was worse was the lack of any clear way forward. A cover up would save face regarding Nibelhiem, but how to explain to the masses what happened to Sephiroth? No cover up could prevent the escape of the truth of his disappearance. What then?

Every choice seemed to merely delay the inevitable or simply make the situation even more complex. Zack had returned and given his full report, the truth was known to all senior staff now. The only discrepency within the report had been that Zack claimed he dealt the final blow while the other man guarded the civilian they had returned with. When presented with the security footage he had explained his covering for his friend and his logic seemed sound. Besides, if the truth was ever made public nobody would believe a lowly and tired guard could have defeated the pride of Shinra so easily.

As he looked upon his senior staff sat at the table opposite, he was dismayed to see them looking as blank as he was. Except for Scarlett and professor Hojo, who seemed deep in thought. Hojo paced up and down, muttering away to himself, sounding quite insane. Scarlett sat quietly, her thoughts strictly internal. The president watched them quietly, pleased that at least somebody had some ideas. He gestured for them to share their thoughts and Hojo ceased his pacing.

"President, my suggestion is obvious. Sephiroth was an incredible asset to this company. We would be foolish to give up on this line of research. There remain promising candidates for the experimental process, we may end up with something greater than Sephiroth. We should hold the remaining Soldier and his murderous companion here, with the civilian girl to keep them in check. They would make excellent specimens."

The president saw at least some logic in what Hojo said, but overall he could not accept it. "I'm afraid I cannot agree with you, professor. Even if you were sucessful in recreating Sephiroth, what would stop the replacement from discovering the truth of his origins all over again? A warrior of Sephiroth's calibre would have little trouble finding this information if he had cause to look. Sooner or later the truth of this incident will be well known to all. Any replacement would simply be warned to look into things by someone with a grudge against the company and we'd be right back here, if not worse. I should think the only reason Sephiroth is not butchering us all right now is the actions of Zack and his companion. They should be rewarded for seeing to our best interests, not brutalised in your lab for your own twisted machinations."

Hojo snarled and stormed off, clearly not used to rejection, his grubby white lab coat bilowing behind him as he slammed the door. President Shinra shook his head and looked upon his staff. "We have caused enough damage for one day, don't you think? I will not allow our saviours and heroes to meet such a fate. They and the girl are to be released without incident. There will be no arguing that point. Scarlett, you seem to have an idea of your own. Care to share it with the rest of us?"

Scarlett nodded slowly and knitted her slender fingers together. "Let's look at this objectively, shall we? What we want to achieve in a perfect world is good public relations. The loss of Sephiroth, the destruction of Nibelhiem, everything would seem to cast us in a bad light. What we require is a way to turn this into something that strengthens us. I see only one way to do that."

A murmur spread through the group until the president raised his hand to silence it. "I seeno way in which this can be achieved, Scarlett. Elaborate."

"I know this might sound crazy at first, mr president, but please, hear me out. As I see things, the only way we can escape this with our lives and reputations intact is to give the public what they demand. The truth. Albeit a limited version, of course. We acknowledge that Sephiroth burned down Nibelhiem but not why, we claim we never got a chance to find out. We offer to rebuild the town and help the survivors, that shows us to be honest and caring, should keep the majority off our backs, including the girl in the medical wing and her friends. We also acknowledge that Sephiroth is dead, there's no denying it anyway, eventually whatever lies we spin would be unravelled. We show that when Sephiroth went insane for whatever reason, we were on the scene to contain him. Our enemies will know that we have people within our ranks stronger than Sephiroth, their fear of us should remain intact."

President Shinra mused on her logic for a moment. It seemed so obvious. It boiled down to little more than putting a good spin on things. With so few survivors from Nibelhiem it was hardly worth rebuilding the town anyway, they could easily be offered homes in Midgar at minimal cost to the company. By keeping Zack and his companion friendly the company retained a valuable asset in the psychological aspects of diplomacy, enough to keep the Wutai remnants at bay at least. And as Zack had already expressed his interest in the greater good by trying to protect his friend, he would no doubt understand the logic behind the company witholding the nature of Sephiroth's breakdown from the public eye.

"The simplest solutions are always the most elusive. I see only one flaw in your logic. Genesis. He and Zack are the only two First Class Soldiers left, and the only people outside of Hojo's science department that know the full details of the Jenova project. While I should think Zack can be convinced to keep it quiet for the greater good of continued stability, Genesis is still rogue. Science department believes his degeneration is reaching critical levels. If he is to make a move, it will be soon. He would not pass up a chance to cripple us by revealing his origins. Once he is dealt with, the plan seems logisticly sound. We should dispatch Zack to finish him off as soon as we can locate him."

The others nodded in approval, with Palmer even chuckling to himself in his usual disturbing manner. Scarlett still seemed deep in thought. "Mr president, with regards to the young man who dealt the final blow, this Cloud Strife, what is to become of him? Perhaps in the interest of good PR we should throw him some sort of bone for his efforts. We keep his killing of Sephiroth a secret, we state that Zack was responsible for reasons Zack himself suggested, and perhaps a promotion of sorts. Killing Sephiroth is no mean feat, perhaps he should be elevated to Soldier, under Zack's tutelage. That way if our enemies should ever discover the truth behind Sephiroth's death, he will still be in a position for them to consider him a threat. And another First Class wouldn't hurt, especially if we're now to eliminate Genesis. Zack can't possibly deal with ever problem on his own. Have Zack elevated to head of Soldier where he can be kept close and restore our forces."

Nobody could raise any reasonable objections. President Shinra nodded his approval and tapped a button on his desk to open the intercom system. "Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, report to my office at once. Dress uniforms, if you have them."

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Recognition.

Cloud had never enjoyed wearing his dress uniform. The formality of it all never sat well with him, it felt so cold and unfriendly. Even the colours felt cold to him, the black suit with gold trim just didn't feel quite right. Thankfully Shinra rarely called on such things. Even on parades most grunts still wore standard uniform. The claim was that it was to ease the tensions of the troops for such events, but many suspected that the truth was simply that the company was too cheap to give them to everyone.

Zack was waiting for him in the elevator, also in dress uniform, although clearly the members of Soldier had their uniforms tailored as it fit him much better. He looked over at Cloud and stifled a chuckle over his constant squirming and fidgeting.

"Take it you've never been introduced to the big cheese before, huh."

Cloud looked over at him, his nerves close to breaking point already. "That obvious, is it? Only ever seen him twice, both times on parades so naturally he couldn't tell me apart from the hundreds of other faceless grunts there. What about you? I guess a Soldier First Class is like the president's right hand. You must have met him plenty of times."

Zack shook his head and laughed. "Not so much. Our orders were always related through director Lazard, before he disappeared. The president only ever troubled himself with Sephiroth, Angeal once or twice. Never me. I'm just as nervous as you."

Cloud paused for a moment. He hadn't quite expected Zack to admit being nervous, he never had before. Then in dawned on him that it was all a fabrication to make him feel better. In fact he vaguely recalled Zack taljing to him about a meeting with the president some months ago. "You're lying to make me feel better, aren't you? You're not nervous at all."

Zack smiled and laughed a little more. "That obvious, is it?"

***

The top floors were certainly luxurious as Cloud had expected. Gleaming marble floors and elegant crimson drapes throughout left little room for doubt that this was a place for the top brass. Zack led the way up the winding staircase to the president's desk where he sat waiting, the typical man in power in terms of appearance. Overweight, balding, a life of luxury that had been a little too good to him. Sat at his desk which seemed suspiciously short of the paperwork usually associated with men of his stature, he smiled and gestured for them to approach. They saluted and stood to attention in front of the desk, but he insisted that they stand at ease.

"Please relax, gentlemen. I understand your nerves given the nature of this problem. Rest assured, you're not here to be punished."

Cloud breathed an audible sigh of relief, only to realise his mistake and apologise. Zack shook his head in exasperation but the president dismissed the incident. "No need to stand on ceremony today. You're welcomed back as heroes, not on trial. I'm sure you'll both be pleased to know that you are to be promoted for your actions in this incident. Zack Fair, for your bravery and outstanding ability, you are to become director of the Soldier task force. We need your expertise to rebuild our devastated elites back to full strength. With that in mind, your good friend Cloud is to be promoted to Soldier First Class with immediate effect."

As Cloud beamed with pride, Zack could only look confused. "With all due respect to both Cloud and yourself sir, I'm confused. Cloud has yet to pass any of the training necessary to become First Class, and with the facilities in such disarray there is nobody to train him."

"There's you. I understand your concerns, but this is where Cloud needs to be. It will be up to you to get him up to speed."

Zack continued to look perplexed. "Again, with all due respect, is this title honourary for the sake of public relations or in recognition of potential, sir?"

The president nodded sagely. Clearly the Soldier training paid off in every area. "A little of both. While it is true that granting Cloud the rank of First Class is something of a political move, his contributions to this company and inate talents cannot be ignored. Defeating Sephiroth was no easy task, one which will be kept secret if you wish by the way, Cloud. Your talents must be recognised. While I recognise your training will be arduous, I believe that you have what it takes. You both do. As a team you would be unstoppable."

Cloud nodded slowly as it all began to sink in, glad that his promotion was more than a publicity stunt. Now he could take Tifa home having fulfilled his promise to her, and his childhood dream. Wherever home would be for them now, that is. A frown crept across his features as he began to realise how much had been lost.

"I see the look on your face, Cloud. Worried for your lady friend in the medical wing. Don't be. We're arranging permenant accomodation for the three of you, here in Midgar while we look into rebuilding Nibelhiem. Go to her. Tell her the good news. I have a few things to discuss with Zack in private. Congratulations, Soldier First Class Strife."

With that Cloud turned to leave, only for Zack to playfully punch him in the arm. "Hey, I'm your boss now. Don't take it personal if I'm a little hard on you." he said with a cheeky grin.

***

A few floors down, scientists busied themselves with their latest works, peering into microscopes and monitors as they continued their search for whatever truths they sought. The entire floor was lit by the eerie glow of the energy field covering the central elevator, usually reserved for the more volatile creatures used in the less ethical tests. The central control room above teemed with an endless mass of white coats, tending to the various dials and levers.

The peace was shattered as professor Hojo returned from his meeting, shoving aside his co-workers and kicking random storage units as he fumed to himself. His normally cold and emotionless face was twisted with an uncontollable rage and those who had served under him for months knew to stay out of his way. Evidently his request for new specimins had been denied. As he stormed into the control room, the senior staff acknowledged his arrvial with curt nods, staying out of harm's way.

"It would seem we will not be recieving any new specimins this time. Not just yet, at least. Jenova's containment cell is to be moved here, we will begin researching exactly what went wrong with Sephiroth. Iron out the flaws in the project for his sucessor."

***

The Soldier floor seemed eerily silent considering just a few minutes ago it had been a sea of chaotic thought. The dull thrum of the power generators fuelling the holographic training rooms and the muffled chatter eminating from various research rooms investigating new technologies was a welcome reminder that the floor wasn't entirely deserted, but he couldn't help but feel a little stunned at the sudden change.

Or perhaps he was shocked at realising that he wasn't here as a messenger or a security guard any more. He was here as an equal. Perhaps not proven yet, but he had been given his chance at last. This was his time to show what he was truly capable of. It would be a long and painful process, but he'd come too far to give into fear now. A young man in a light blue uniform called him over and pointed to the supply room, to a bank of lockers and tubes jutting from the walls. He saluted and left Cloud to his thoughts.

It was a curious sensation, being saluted by the people he had been saluting only a few days before. A part of him wanted to laugh out loud then spend a month or two grinning. But the voice in his head kept telling him he hadn't earned that salute. That this was all a lie, a publicity stunt and nothing more. He wasn't a real Soldier. At least not yet. But he knew if he worked hard and gave this his all, one day he would earn that salute. He would be a Soldier in everyone's eyes, both earned and proved.

Examining the row of material transfer tubes on the wall, he found a package waiting for him, sent hurtling through the network of tubes running through whole building from the storage facilities in the basement. Inside the box lay his new uniform, the dark blue of a Soldier First Class. A note from the store rooms explained that this was just a temporary uniform until his personally tailored replacement was available as it could take days to create. His new dog tags lay under the note, including a new silver chain to keep them around his neck. The black emblem of Soldier stood out on the silver of the tags, his name and rank engraved beneath. Another note lay at the bottom of the package, requesting that he report to the armoury with Zack as soon as they were both free, and from there to the materia storage room.

As he slipped into his uniform and hung his new tags around his neck, his doubts dissipated into nothingness. Whether it was a stunt or not, it was official now. He was a Soldier. He'd done what he set out to do. He'd even kept his promise to Tifa along the way. Where he went from here, who could tell? But he was a Soldier now. The sky was the limit. He would endevour to be the best he could be. Someone Tifa would be proud of. Someone his mother would have been proud of. To honour her memory and those of the people of Nibelhiem, he would be a hero.

***

Zack was once again waiting for him the the elevator, smirking as Cloud fidgetted in his new uniform. Despite his obvious nervousness, Cloud actually looked much better in the Soldier uniform than he ever had in his old guard outfit. He somehow looked natural in it, he belonged in that uniform.

"Comfortable?" he muttered as Cloud continued to adjust his collar.

"This is everything I ever wanted. I would've preferred to earn this uniform. But I'm not gonna give up now. I'll just have to earn this uniform while I'm in it."

Zack smiled, pleased to see his friend maintaining such optimism. "A great way to look at it. Gives you something to work towards, keep you focussed. If there's one thing a First needs, it's deterimation. Looks like you're well on your way already."

As the elevator sped towards the medical wing, Cloud thought on what the president had said about his potential as a Soldier. Maybe he really did have what it took. He had applied to Soldier before but had been deemed lacking due to a lack of confidence. By killing Sephiroth he had shown his true colours, his inner strength and determination. Maybe the president was telling the truth, that his potential had finally been recognised. And if not, he would make it recognised.

"You looking forward to seeing her again? You'll be walking through that door as her hero, Cloud. She's a great girl, clearly cares about you a lot."

"I used to think I didn't deserve her. That's why I joined Shinra. I thought if I could be a hero like Sephiroth, I could win her heart. Funny how things work out."

"Seems to me you had her heart all along. I wasn't actually gonna tell you this, but she was asking for you when we arrived in Nibelhiem. Wanted to know if her hero had come home. Like you said, funny how things work out. Might not be exactly how you saw it happening, but any way you look at it, you're a hero now. And not just to Tifa. If Sephiroth had escaped, he'd have killed hundreds more, including me. Your actions saved Tifa, me, everyone. You're more of a hero than you realise."

The elevator arrived at the medical wing and the thick metal doors parted. As the two stepped out, Zack grabbed his friend's shoulder, holding him back for one last moment.

"Remember what I told you, Cloud. Embrace your dreams. You're a hero, a Soldier, and an honourable man. You've dreamed of this moment since you were a kid. You've earned every second of it. Now embrace another of your dreams. The girl of your dreams."

***


End file.
